


Jensen and Misha's Pink Convention Shirts

by castiels_psychnerd



Series: Cockles Week 2015 Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Cockles Week, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_psychnerd/pseuds/castiels_psychnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hasn't seen Misha in a good month since they finished filming the last season, so the thought of being at a convention together thrills him. Both arrive the day before the convention and go to dinner together before returning to their hotel for bed. Neither wants to sleep alone though, so they decide to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen and Misha's Pink Convention Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #4 for Cockles Week 2015 from here: http://cockles-week.tumblr.com/post/119769840222/cockles-week-2015-cockles-fic-prompts-updated. Written for an anonymous user. Hope you like it! I know you wanted to see what happens after they wear the same shirt, but I think this way works best and there is a happy ending either way. :)
> 
> PS - I had to write this rather quickly between other things. Please let me know if there are any errors and I will fix them. Thanks again!

The day before the convention dawned bright and early for Jensen, JJ having awoken bright and early to demand attention from her daddy before he left for a week. He didn’t mind though, cherishing the opportunity to spend a few precious hours with her before he had to fly out. As Jensen dressed JJ and made breakfast, he sang and danced around the kitchen, overflowing with joy at each giggle from JJ. Danneel joined them before long, and all too soon it was time for them to go to the airport. “I’ll see you next week,” Danneel said, kissing Jensen. “Text me when you get in.”

“I will,” he said, smiling and kissing her again. He kissed JJ on the head and waved as he said “Daddy loves you! Goodbye!” JJ giggled and waved goodbye, and Jensen climbed out of the car and headed into the airport. 

With all the traveling he did for filming and for conventions, Jensen was used to planes and airports. He made it quickly to his gate and was on the plane before he knew it. He dozed off as he flew, making up some of the sleep he had lost early that morning. By the time he landed, he was starting to get excited. He really did enjoy meeting the fans and participating in the convention activities. The best part of conventions though, was getting to see his best friends. He and Jared saw each other on a relatively regular basis, but he hadn’t seen Misha in a good month or so since they were off filming and hadn’t had any events, and he was excited that they would have a week to spend together. 

It was late by the time he got to his hotel and checked in, but he called Misha to see where he was at. They could always go get dinner and hang out a bit before bed though. Misha answered after only a couple rings. “Hey man,” Jensen said. “You in yet? I was wondering if you wanted go out for dinner or a drink.”

“Yeah, I’m in. I’ll meet you in the lobby and then we can head out,” Misha replied. The excitement was palpable in his voice. 

“Awesome!” Jensen said. “I’m just gonna get out of my airplane clothes and I’ll be there in a second.” They said goodbye and Jensen quickly changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a pink button shirt. He grabbed his room key, wallet, and phone and headed out the door. 

When Jensen arrived in the lobby he spotted Misha at once and burst out laughing. They both had similar pink shirts that they often wore to conventions and had somehow both worn them that night. Jensen’s laugh drew Misha’s attention and he started to laugh also. “Well that’s weird,” Misha said, giving Jensen a quick hug before they started toward the door. “It’s great to see you again,” he said, smiling and patting Jensen gruffly on the back. 

“Yeah! Now let’s go get something to eat! I’m starving!” Jensen said, grinning as well. Misha knew by now that while Jensen was an extremely supportive and caring friend, he was not prone to express his feelings often in public. In that respect, he was not so different from Dean. 

The evening progressed quickly after that. They found a burger place and each ordered their food and a couple beers. They shared the latest news of their wives and kids, talking about the mishaps and the cute things that had happened. They talked about what they had been up to and what their plans were for the rest of their time off. By the time they were headed back to the hotel both were a little tipsy, but not overly drunk. Both were smiling too much and laughing too hard, exchanging little pats on the shoulders and knees even though it wasn’t necessary. 

When they arrived at the door to Jensen’s hotel room they were still laughing, wiping the tears from their eyes as they did so. “Well, I guess we should probably go to bed then, huh?” Jensen said, his expression sobering a bit as he said the words. In all honesty, he wasn’t ready to say goodnight yet and he wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in that big hotel bed by himself. He didn’t sleep well alone anymore. 

“Yeah…” Misha replied. He didn’t want to say goodnight or sleep alone either. The seconds lengthened as he held Jensen’s gaze, and the mood changed noticeably. Misha could see the need in Jensen’s eyes, emotional as well as physical. He made a split second decision then, leaning in quickly and pressing his lips gently against Jensen’s. Jensen shut his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Every fiber of his being wanted this.

If Jensen was honest with himself, this was one of the things he missed most about Misha. He had the perfect partner in Danneel. She was his best friend, a fantastic lover, the most amazing mother to JJ, and a great wife, but something was different about Misha. Jensen could never put his finger on it. When Misha started on the show Jensen simply felt an irresistible pull toward Misha. Feeling guilty, he confessed his feelings to Danneel. He was so confused, having never felt that sort of attraction toward a man before and certainly never having identified as anything other than straight. 

Contrary to Jensen’s expectations, Danneel was surprisingly relaxed about his confession. She asked whether his feelings for Misha changed how he felt toward her at all. Upon reflection, he realized that he didn’t feel any differently. He loved her just as much and wanted to be with her still. He just had extremely strong feelings for Misha as well. After that Danneel assured him that she was fine with whatever happened as long as Jensen was up front with her about it and as long as nothing occurred without the consent of Misha’s wife Vicki. It hadn’t taken very long after that conversation for Jensen and Misha’s friendship to move to a more intimate level. 

So when Misha kissed Jensen, Jensen sighed with relief. He quickly fell into old habits, taking Misha around the waist and pulling him closer. Misha responded by taking Jensen’s face in his hands, holding him as he deepened the kiss. As Misha’s tongue explored Jensen’s mouth, Jensen fumbled for the room key in his back pocket, breaking the kiss momentarily to open the door. Hurrying inside and closing the door, Jensen pushed Misha up against it, pressing their bodies tightly together and starting to pant slightly as his breath increased with excitement and arousal. 

Misha didn’t wait long before taking control again, pushing Jensen back toward the bed. On the way he unbuttoned Jensen’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders to the ground. Jensen made quick work of Misha’s shirt and in seconds it was beside Jensen’s on the floor. Still kissing Jensen, Misha started to unbuckle Jensen’s belt, unbuttoning the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. Jensen moaned into Misha’s mouth at this and bit Misha’s lip. Misha slid his fingers into the waistband of Jensen’s boxers, starting to drag his boxers and jeans down agonizingly slowly. He kissed down Jensen’s bare chest and stomach as he did so, eventually coming to rest on his knees with his mouth so close to Jensen’s cock that Jensen could feel Misha’s breath. He stepped out of his jeans, gasping slightly as he wound his fingers into Misha’s hair and pulled his head toward his cock. 

Smirking slightly, Misha leaned in, breathing on Jensen’s cock and flicking his tongue out to barely lick the tip. He enjoyed teasing Jensen, and though frustrated, Jensen couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the teasing just as much as Misha did. It only lasted a few seconds though, with Misha being just as eager as Jensen was. He licked Jensen’s cock, getting it nice and wet and in one swift motion took it all until it hit the back of his throat. Jensen gasped and groaned in pleasure, sliding out and pulling Misha’s head back in swiftly by the hair. Misha groaned around Jensen’s cock, vibrating Jensen’s cock and driving him crazy. 

Eager to touch Misha, Jensen pulled him away after only a couple minutes. Jensen pulled Misha’s face back to his own, asserting himself and pushing his tongue into Misha’s mouth. Misha groaned and grabbed Jensen by the hair on the back of his head, pulling him in closer. Jensen reached down, expertly removing Misha’s pants, stroking his cock and pulling him back onto the bed. 

Misha crawled on top of Jensen, pushing his legs apart and grinding his hips into Jensen’s. Both gasping and groaning, they continued to kiss furiously as Misha drove his hips into Jensen’s, rubbing their cocks together with each thrust. “C’mon, Misha,” Jensen groaned. “I’m dying to have you inside me. It’s been so long,” he said. Misha groaned a low growl, turned on by Jensen’s begging.

“Yes, it has been an awful long time, hasn’t it?” he asked, teasing now. He kissed down Jensen’s neck, leaning over to the bedside table where Jensen had set out a bottle of lube when he first arrived just in case. Misha smiled, taking the lube and making quick work of preparing Jensen. Jensen squirmed back on his hand, moaning in pleasure. Misha felt his cock throbbing at the sounds that Jensen was making, needing to be inside him. 

“Are you ready?” he asked when he thought Jensen was, spreading the lube on his cock and preparing to enter Jensen.

“Always,” Jensen breathed, his eyes rolling back at the thought of what was about to happen. “Just do it already. I want you to fill me up.” Those words went straight to Misha’s cock, and he groaned at the thought, his own eyes rolling back.

As Misha slid into Jensen, he kissed him, stifling both of their moans and the feeling. Despite both of their desperation, Misha started slow. It felt as though he had been waiting for this reunion for an eternity, and he was feeling more in the mood to make love to Jensen, at least initially. Jensen let out the most delicious noises each time Misha slid in, pushing his hips up to meet Misha’s thrust and sighing slightly each time he withdrew. 

Eventually though, Misha couldn’t hold back any longer. Grabbing Jensen’s cock in his fist he started to stroke in time with his thrusts. This drove Jensen over the edge, and he came in only a couple moments. “Fuck, Misha! You feel so damn good!” This, combined with the look of extreme pleasure on Jensen’s face, had Misha coming almost immediately after Jensen. 

“You do too, Jensen. You’re so fucking tight!” he managed to choke out as he felt his orgasm starting. Words failed him as he pumped Jensen full, letting out another string of incoherent words and profanities. He continued to thrust gently until he was finished, and then he leaned up, staying inside Jensen. He smiled at Jensen, who smiled back and quickly cleaned himself up before Misha collapsed on top of him. They stayed that way for a little while, cuddling until they were about to fall asleep. 

After getting up to finish cleaning up and brush their teeth, Misha and Jensen returned to the bed and settled in for the night. Playing the part of the big spoon, Jensen held Misha, gently kissing his neck and hair as they went to sleep. “I love you,” he whispered in Misha’s ear.

“I love you too, Jensen,” Misha responded, half asleep already. Jensen grinned and fell asleep soon after.

***  
The next morning was a rushed one. Neither of them had overslept, but they stayed in bed too long and were crunched for time getting ready. Throwing on their clothes from the night before, they hurried to get ready and get out so they could be picked up to head to the convention. It wasn’t until about halfway through the day that Jensen realized he was actually wearing Misha’s shirt rather than his own. 

A small part of him worried about whether or not the fangirls and everyone else would notice. As he contemplated this, he was sure that the fans would notice. They were always noticing the tiniest, most insignificant details and coming up with outlandish explanations. But as he thought about this, he realized that he didn’t really care that much. He and Misha were both fine by their wives, and as long as that continued and they were happy together he didn’t care about much else. He was just happy to have Misha.


End file.
